


Fear

by TheTimeTellingRaven



Series: Various/Reader [SnK] [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2011401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTellingRaven/pseuds/TheTimeTellingRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader helps Daz overcome his greatest fear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahaha, this guy doesn't get enough love. ^^ Also, yay, no more angst! (for now)  
> And, yes, most of my first reader-inserts will be with minor characters; I just feel more attracted to them than the major characters.

     "Oh, Sina! We're all screwed!" Daz yelled to his teammates, panic evident in his voice. The Titans proved stronger than first thought, and squads were getting wiped out left and right. You turned your head to face him, (h/l) locks blowing in the wind and 3DMG wires whirring in your ears.  
     "Daz! Pull yourself together! You're never going to make it if you keep stressing out!" Although your words were harsh at first glance, you really did care about the cowardly man next to you. You sighed and turned your attention back in front of you; where you were headed. You and Daz were two of the three left of your squad, and you were determined to keep him, and Samuel, alive. You dodged a tower and looked in Daz's direction again. He wasn't calm, but he was certainly better than earlier. At least he wasn't throwing up anymore.  
     "Maybe we should land?" He turned to face you, eyes wide in fear. He pointed to a roof ahead, decently high above the Titans' immediate grip.  
     You nodded your head in consent, and the two of you landed, Samuel not far behind. You were all out of breath, and your gas tanks were almost empty.  
     "How do you suppose we get back to HQ? It's swarming with Titans," Samuel stated, eyes cast towards the large castle.  
     Daz's orbs followed. "I-I don't know. Did we ever get the signal to retreat?"  
     "Even if we did, we wouldn't make it..." Samuel replied, shifting his weight from his bad side. Even though Sasha saved his life, she had done a number on his leg.  
     "We'll get back," you calmly retorted, (e/c) orbs scanning the vicinity, "together."  
     'Maybe you're right...' Daz thought, his milk chocolate eyes glancing in your direction. 'Maybe...'

     The invasion of Trost had been a long, hard battle, and many comrades were lost. Those who lived were not in much better shape, with many suffering PTSD as a result. You were one of the lucky ones, having been in the invasion of Shiganshina in 845, you had seen much, and weren't as affected as your comrades, Daz in particular. He seemed to suffer the most.  
     Said male was sitting against a cobblestone wall, away from the others. You walked up him gently, as to not scare him further. You didn't want that; he was trembling violently enough as it was. Daz was curled in on himself, with his arms wrapped around his knees. You kneeled down to his level and touched his shoulder. He flinched before he realized who it was. He looked at you, gentle brown eyes as wide as a deer's, and he appeared to be the epiphany of anxiety. Daz's breathing was rigid and short, and he swallowed sharply before returning his gaze to the ground. He bit his lower lip and stretched his legs slightly.   
     You sat down next to him and gingerly rubbed your (s/t) hand along Daz's shoulder. He placed his hand on top of yours and exhaled slowly. He leaned his head against the rock wall and shifted his orbs to yours.  
     "(Y/n), I'm terrified...." he whispered. His breathing was evening out; that was good, and his quivering had ceased.  
     "Hmm, I understand; it's a hard thing to go through."  
     "How can you be so casual about this?! You-you could have...."  
     "Could have what, Daz?" Your voice was quiet now; he obviously didn't need to be pushed by loud tones.  
     "Dang it, (Y/n), you could have died out there..." He shifted a bit to where he could look at you better. His eyes were filled with...something different; a loving, gentle look. He moved your hand to his chest, over his heart, and held it there. His other hand moved to your face and gently cupped your cheek.  
     You brushed your free hand along his forehead before letting it rest on his own cheek. "Daz, I-I don't know what to say...." The brunet male's eyes pleaded with your own, and he rested his forehead against yours.  
     "Then don't say anything... Just..promise to stay with me...." His voice wavered slightly, and he swallowed thickly before closing his chocolate orbs. He exhaled through gritted teeth, awaiting a rejection.  
     You shifted closer, letting your leg and shoulder brush his own. The hand that rested on your hand at his chest came up and held your other cheek, effectively capturing your face, albeit gently, as if you were a porcelain doll. You slid your (s/c) hand up from his chest to wrap around the boy's neck, eliciting a sharp inhale from him. After recovering, he moved his hands from your face down to envelop your waist, bringing you closer, all the while keeping your foreheads connected.  
     "Daz, I... I will..." You angled your head and lightly pressed your (l/t) lips to his chapped ones. He responded immediately and tilted his head to deepen the kiss.  
     The two of you pulled away after a moment; the need for oxygen was too great. Daz stared into your eyes, tree bark against (e/c), and smiled. It was an odd thing to see from him; he was always so nervous.  
     "Good, because that was my greatest fear."  
     You cocked your head. "What?"  
     "Losing you," he replied and kissed your forehead.   
     You rested your head against his shoulder and grinned. He may be a nervous wreck, but he was your nervous wreck.

**Author's Note:**

> Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama  
> Hope you enjoyed, Reader! :3


End file.
